My New Angel!
by brightstar12
Summary: This is a story of Ji Hoo and how he meets his match. I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

After four long years and Ji Hoo was still taking care of his music foundation and became a doctor at the same time, he already got over Jan Di. His grandfather passed away and now it was just him taking care of the clinic. Yi Jung was coming back from Sweden and Jun Pyo was going to propose to Jan Di.

After the proposal, Jun Pyo had decided to go on a trip with them and with Ga Eul and Jan Di to New Orleans. So the gang went for a week and they had met Jae Kyung over there and had a lot of fun. A new week had come and Ji Hoo had gone to his clinic. And now this is Ji Hoo's story of how he meets his new mate.

Ji Hoo went to his grandfather's clinic. He was at his office when he heard some shouting outside the door.

-Doctor! Doctor! - Ji Hoo got out of his office and saw an old lady caring a boy's body. The old lady was covered in tears.

-What's going on?

-Doctor, please help my grandson he has a huge stomached. I had given him medicine but it doesn't work. Please doctor, he is really sick and I don't know what I will do if I loose him.

-Please don't worry, give me the child. - Ji Hoo carried the child into a room. He laid him on the bed and started to check his temperature and his heartbeat. He started to press on his stomach, every time he would do that the boy would yell in pain. –He has appendix, but he really needs surgery. But we need your permission first. And you need to make the decision fast.

-Anything Doctor, but please save my little boy. - Ji Hoo took that as a yes and took the boy to a surgery room. He told the old lady to wait outside, so he could get the surgery done.

…..

After a few hours, Ji Hoo went outside and saw the old lady sitting down on a chair with her hand covering her mouth. Ji Hoo went up to her and taps her on the shoulder. The old lady looked up.

-Doctor, did the surgery go good? Please Doctor tells me, it did go well.

-Relax, your grandson is in good shape now, the surgery went well. He needs to stay here for a few days to rest.

-OH Thank You Doctor, - The lady gave him a hug.

-Grandma! - Someone called out to the old lady, it was a young woman, same age as Jan Di and Ga Eul.

-So Min!- The old lady turned and went to give her a hug. –Grandma, how is Joo Gu. Is he okay?

-Yes, the Doctor saved him- The old lady turned to Ji Hoo. So Min saw Ji Hoo, wow she couldn't believe her eyes. She has never seen such a handsome face. So Min went up to him and bowed at him-Thank You, Sunbae.

Ji Hoo bowed to her too.

-Can we see him Doctor- the grandmother said.

-Yes, please go right in. – Ji Hoo said pointing to the room Joo Gu was in.

So Min and her grandmother walked in to the room, Ji Hoo followed them inside the room. Joo Gu was laying down resting. So Min ran to her brother and gave him a hug.

-Yah, Noona. Can't you see I'm resting.-Ju Gu said.

-Yah, since you are up. Why don't you say thanks to the Doctor that saved you? Huh?-So Min said giving him a gentle whack on his back of his head. Ju Gu rubbed his head and turned to Ji Hoo and bowed to him. –Thank you, Doctor. - Grandmother went to give his grandson a big hug and he would whine all the time, his grandmother would do that. Ji Hoo would smile at the happy family; he turned serious when So Min wanted to talk to him outside of the room.

-Listen Doctor, how much is it? – She asked him.

-How much is what?

-The surgery, how much is it? I will pay you when I get the money. We are short on money right now, but I will get you the money when I get my next pay check on Thursday. But please give me time.

-It's okay; you don't have to pay me. I do this because I want to. –Ji Hoo gave her a pat on the shoulder. She looked at her shoulder.

-But Doctor, I want to pay you for saving my little brother. - Ji Hoo was getting annoyed by her stubbornness.

-Really, it's okay? - Before she could say any other word he went back to his office and closed the door behind him.

So Min is not going to leave it like this. She is going to pay him, whether he likes it or NOT!

Next Day:

Ji Hoo went to the clinic to see if he had any clients. As he got there and went inside he didn't see anybody but he was sure somebody is here, because he told So Min's brother to stay here for a couple of days. Ji Hoo went to go check up on him. As he opened the door he saw Joo Gu trying to play the violin but he kept on messing up. Ji Hoo stared to giggle when he saw this. Joo GU caught him giggling.

-What's so funny doctor? Are you laughing because I can't play the violin?-Joo GU said annoyingly.

-No I am laughing because the way you are holding the violin, it's funny. - Ji Hoo said smiling.

-How would you know how to hold the violin? Do you play the violin?

-As matter fact, I do. – Ji Hoo said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

-Oh really, here play something-Joo GU said as he handed the violin to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo got the violin and started to play a sweet song. Joo GU saw how he was holding the violin and how beautiful he is playing the violin. As Ji Hoo was playing the violin, So Min was standing by the door with a lunchbox in her hand and was listening to Ji Hoo sweet melody. So Min was staring into Ji Hoo and was starting fall into his charms. Ji Hoo finished playing violin when he noticed So Min standing by the door. –So Min, I didn't notice you were standing right there. –Ji Hoo said.

-I...I...was just ….um...I just got here.-So Min uttered – I brought you something to eat, Joo Gu- So Min said as she was walking towards the bed and grabbed another seat and sat next to Ji Hoo and Joo Gu. Ji Hoo kept on starring at So Min when she noticed that he was starring at her. Right away Ji Hoo looked away.

-Well I will let you two eat alone. –Ji Hoo said as he stood up.

- Please join us –So Min offered.

-No that's okay, I am about to go get lunch in the city- Ji Hoo said.

-You know, you shouldn't be eating stuff outside, it is really bad for you.- So Min said as she got a piece of broccoli with her chopsticks and was going to give it to Ji Hoo in the mouth. –Here, eat some of this so you could know the difference of city food and homemade food. – So Min put the broccoli inside of his mouth. Ji Hoo didn't even notice that the broccoli was inside of his mouth, so he started to chew it and swallowed it. There was something different about this broccoli it tasted different in his mouth, it was very delicious but its just a ordinary broccoli Ji Hoo thought.

To be continued…

Btw this story is happening during my other Fic Perfect Two with Ga Eul and Yi Jung. Well I hope you guys liked it. I promise I will continue this story. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

After Ji Hoo swallowed the broccoli and stared at So Min giving food to her brother. Ji Hoo stood up and left the room, what is wrong with me, he thought to himself. He felt warm inside once So Min put in the broccoli inside his mouth. So Min saw him walking out the door and stood up.

-I'll be back. - So Min told her brother who was eating. So Min walked out the door and knocked on his office door.

-Come in- Ji Hoo said through the other side of the door. So Min walked inside his office and found Ji Hoo taking off his robe.

-Oh So Min, its you. Is there something wrong? - Ji Hoo asked as he saw her standing by the door.

-Ani, I just wanted to know if you are okay?- So Min asked

-I am doing okay, why?

-I just wanted to know because you walked out the door quickly. - She said.

-That's because I need to be somewhere.- Ji Hoo said. And then there was a knock on the door.-Yes? - Ji Hoo said to the person that was knocking on the door. So Min moved out of the way when the door openend. It was So Min grandmother.

-Oh So Min you're in here.- The grandmother said as she stepped in. Ji Hoo bowed at So Min's grandmother.

-Grandma, you're here already?- So Min said as she saw her grandmother.

-Yes, Doctor Joon how are you today? - Grandmother said.

-Hello grandmother, I am just about to leave. - Ji Hoo said smiling. So Min looked at her wrist watch and widened her eyes.

-Oh no! - So Min gasped.

-What is it? - Grandmother asked.

-I need to go or else I am going to be late for my new job. - So Min said. - Goodbye grandma- So Min kissed her grandmother goodbye and bowed at Ji Hoo. - Bye Doctor.- So Min said as she walked out the door.

-Grandmother, if you would please excuse me. I need to be somewhere.- Ji Hoo said and bowed at the grandmother. And like that Ji Hoo walked out the door.

Ji Hoo was outside the clinic and he found So Min calling for a taxi. He looked at her as she was getting frustrated because no taxi would come to her. Ji Hoo went up to her.

-Are you having a hard time? - Ji Hoo asked.

So Min turned to face him. -Stupid taxis won't stop to give me a ride.- she said.

-Do you want me to give you a ride? - Ji Hoo offered. So Min looked at him.

-No thanks, I don't want to be a bother.- She said as she turned around trying to call a taxi.

-Are you sure you don't want a ride, this will be my last offer.- Ji Hoo said.

So Min knew that she wouldn't be at her job in time if she keeps trying to get a taxi.

-Araso, I will take the offer.- So Min said.

-Let's go.- Ji Hoo said and led her to his car. When they got to his escalade, a man was waiting for them. The man opened the back door for them. Ji Hoo told her to get in; as she stepped in the car she saw how the car looked so fancy. After she got in the car, Ji Hoo got in the car. The chauffeur closed the door and went around the car to get in and drive.

-Tell him where you want him to drop you off. - Ji Hoo told So Min. So Min took out a card out of her pocket and gave it to the driver. The driver took the card from her and saw where she wanted to go. He started the car and started to drive them to her destination. After a few minutes Ji Hoo's phone started to vibrate, it was a txt message from Yi Jung saying that he is going back to Sweden for a week. Ji Hoo send a message saying "Have a nice trip.". Ji Hoo closed his phone and also his eyes, he fell asleep. So Min looked at his sleeping face, he looks like if he has a lot in his mind, So Min thought. She looked away when she saw Ji Hoo opened his eyes and then closed them.

...

Ji Hoo felt the car stopped and opened his eyes to look out the window; they were in front of his music foundation building. He knew that the driver knew that Ji Hoo was going to be there. He looked at the other side of the window and found So Min sleeping, she was leaning her head on the window.

-Hey.- Ji Hoo whispered loudly to wake her up. So Min lifted up her head and realized that she was inside of Ji Hoo's car. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

-I'm sorry.- So Min apologized.- Mister, is this the place? - She asked the driver.

-Yeah-The driver said.

-Oh really, I guess this is my stop.- So Min told Ji Hoo.-Thank you Sunbae.- So Min bowed her head. The driver got out of the car to open the door. Ji Hoo saw her getting out of the car and walking inside of the building.

The driver went to Ji Hoo's door and opened it. Ji Hoo got out of the car and turned to the driver.

-Is this the place where she told you to take her?- Ji Hoo asked him.

-Yes, Master.- The driver answered. After he got his answer Ji Hoo told him thanks and told him to go grab lunch.

...

Ji Hoo walked inside his building and wondered where So Min is? He walked up the stairs and as soon as he got to his last stair, he heard someone whining.

-Please, I know I am late but I promise it won't happen again.

-I'm sorry, but you knew the rules. - A lady that was in her late 40s said as she was walking ahead of So Min. And So Min was trying to catch up to her.

Ji Hoo started to walk towards them because the theatre was in that direction. The woman in her late 40s stopped when she saw Ji Hoo. So Min stopped and saw Ji Hoo as well.

- Master, what are you doing here?- The lady said.

-Sunbae, what are you doing here?- Now it was So Min asking.

-Hello Mrs. Hwa. - Ji Hoo greeted.-I just came here to play a little.

-Well of course.- Mrs. Hwa said.

-What is going on here?-Ji Hoo asked.

-I...I...was telling this young lady that she can't get the job anymore because she was late on her first day.-Mrs. Hwang said.

-Please, I really need this job.- So Min kept on whining.

-I already told you that...

-Give her the job.- Ji Hoo cut off .

-Master, but...

So Min was suprise how Mrs. Hwa looked nervous in front of Ji Hoo. What is Ji Hoo doing to make this woman nervous, So Min thought.

-Alright fine, but this will be your last warning.-Mrs. Hwa said.

-Really! Thank you so much! I don't know how...- So Min was cut off by Mrs. Hwa.

-You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking the Young Master.- Mrs. Hwa said.- If wasn't for him you would probably be walking out. And besides he does own this foundation.

-WHAT!- So Min yelled. Her eyes widened as soon as she heard her saying that Ji Hoo own this.

-You will start by cleaning the theatre.-Mrs Hwa said and gave her a to do list. And like that Mrs. Hwa left their sight.

Ji Hoo had a serious look on his face. So Min stood there with a shock face. They were both standing there.

-Do you know where the theatre is?- Ji Hoo asked.

-No. - So Min said.

-Want me to take you there?

-S...Sure.- So Min stuttered.

-Follow me. - Ji Hoo said as he started walking ahead. So Min followed him, she just couldnt believe that Ji Hoo owns this foundation.

When they got to the theatre, So Min widened her eyes when she saw how big the theatre was. Ji Hoo saw how she widened her eyes, he smiled and then turned serious. So Min started to look at the list that had given her. When she finished reading the list, she saw Ji Hoo getting on stage and started to play the piano. So Min saw how he played, he had his eyes closed and it did seem that he had a lot in his mind.

As she went backstage to go get the broom to start sweeping the stage because that's what the list had said. So Min started to sweep the stage and she tried not to disturb Ji Hoo, since it looked like he was lost in his thoughts he would probably not notice her.

After two hours, Ji Hoo was still playing the piano and So Min was now mopping the stage. Ji Hoo finished playing the piano, he heard So Min groan. Ji Hoo turned around and So Min grabbing her stomach.

-Are you okay?- He asked.

-Yes.- So Min responded quickly as she turned to him. Then her stomach growled loudly. Ji Hoo widened his eyes as he heard her stomach growl. She turned her head and whispered something to herself - How embarrassing.

-Are you hungry?-Ji Hoo asked as he stood behind her now. So Min turned her head as she saw Ji Hoo standing behind her she took one step back.

-N..No -So Min stuttered. Ji Hoo thought she looked cute when she was embarrassed. Her stomach growled again.

-Its seems that your stomach is hungry.-Ji Hoo said.

-Its because I haven't ate since the morning.- So Min said.

-That's not good. You could get sick if you don't eat.

-I am going to eat until I get home after my other job. - So Min said.

-What did you say? You have another job after this one. - Ji Hoo said sounding worried.

-Yeah.

-Why?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Look I don't have to explain myself to you.- So Min said and left after she put the whole things in the back of the stage. She walked out the theatre and Ji Hoo just stood up there and watched her leave.

-Seriously this girl.- Ji Hoo said to himself. So in the end he went after her. So Min was about to get out of the building when she felt someone pulling her arm.

-Are you crazy?- Ji Hoo asked her angrily.

-What do you think you're doing?- So Min asked as she looked at her arm.

-Answer me? - Ji Hoo noticed that he was grabbing So Min like if she was his girlfriend. What is wrong with me, he thought. –I'm sorry.-Ji Hoo said as he released her arm.

-I can take care of myself. - So Min said. –And whatever happens to me you shouldn't worry about it. - So Min turned around and was about to take a step forward.

-Stop! - Ji Hoo yelled.

So Min turned to and was waiting for him to say something else.

-Let me cook you something. - Ji Hoo said.

-What? - So Min chuckled. - Yah, I barely know you and you want to cook something for me. No thanks.-So Min said.

-Well let's get to know each other. - Ji Hoo said.

-Thanks but I am going to be late for my other job.

-Take the day off, simple as that.

-You have to be kidding me. I need to work to pay you for my brother's surgery.

-I already told you, its okay. So Min if you don't let me cook for you, I'm going to be following you around. - Ji Hoo said. Oh my gosh he is already using Jun Pyo's techniques, I have to stop hanging around with that guy, Ji Hoo thought to himself.

-You can't be serious?

-I'm serious.

-Araso, I will let you cook something for me but when this is over, we will pretend none of this happen.

-Okay. Let's go.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Ji Hoo and So Min had got to Ji Hoo"s house. So Min was only doing this because Ji Hoo wouldn't even let her go to work because she had told him that she hasn't ate and now he is going to cook for her. As she looked out the window and saw Ji Hoo's house she widened her eyes. She has never seen such a beautiful house this close before. The chauffeur had opened the door for her to get out of the car. As she got out of the car, she saw Ji Hoo going to the door to open it. He turned around and saw that So Min wasn't behind him; she was still by the car.

-Aren't you going to come in? - Ji Hoo asked her. So Min nodded her head and started walking towards Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo opened the door and let So Min in first. So Min jaw dropped when she saw the inside of the house. Ji Hoo passed her and kept on walking forward, So Min followed. Ji Hoo led her to the living room.

-Sit.- Ji Hoo said. So Min did what she was told.-I'm going to go to the kitchen to cook you something. I will call you when the food is ready. - Ji Hoo said as he left her alone in the living room.

So Min sat there and started to look around from where she was sitting at.

Ji Hoo walked into the kitchen and started to wonder what he was going to cook for her. It should be something healthy so she could get a lot of energy, he thought. He started to cook something and when he finished cooking it, he tried it and it tasted bad. He still has to work on his cooking skills. Ji Hoo was thinking of what he should cook and then something popped in his head.

As time passed by, Ji Hoo had finish cooking. He called out to So Min but she wouldn't come in.

-So Min! - Ji Hoo called out to her but nothing. Ji Hoo decided to go get her himself, as he walked in to the living room he found So Min laying down on the couch sleeping. Ji Hoo didn't want to bother her so he went to go get a blanket. When he came back with a blanket on his hands, he heard So Min sleep talking.

-Please leave me alone...Please let me go...Please! Please! - So Min started to yell in her sleep. Ji Hoo went to go wake her up.

-So Min wake up! Yah! Wake up! - Ji Hoo yelled as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

So Min opened her eyes and breathed deeply. So Min started crying in Ji Hoo's arms. Ji Hoo hugged her and started to comfort her after he is a doctor.

-Everything is going to be alright. - Ji Hoo said. So Min was still sobbing. Ji Hoo never thought that he wouldn't hug a girl like this; he felt something in his heart that he couldn't explain.

...

After a very short moment, Ji Hoo had come to the living room with some pills and a glass of water.

-Drink this after you eat. It will help your headache. - Ji Hoo said as he sat down beside her.

-I'm sorry. - So Min said.

-For what? - Ji Hoo asked.

-I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I just got scared. - So Min said.

-Things like that happen. - Ji Hoo said.-It's normal.

-But still.

They both stayed in silent for a while when So Min's stomach growled. So Min's face got red and stood up from the couch and bowed to Ji Hoo.

-I'm so sorry. - She said.

Ji Hoo chuckled. -I think your stomach wants food, should we go to the kitchen and feed it?- Ji Hoo asked. Ji Hoo stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen. So Min followed him.

So Min was sitting in the table waiting for Ji Hoo to bring the food. After a few seconds he came with a plate full of pancakes. Pancakes? That's the only thing that he could cook. Ji Hoo put the plate of pancakes on the table. Ji Hoo got a fork and got a pancake for So Min and placed it in her plate. And he also got one for himself.

-Go on. Eat.- Ji Hoo said.

So Min kept on starring at the pancake on her plate.

-Why aren't you eating don't you like pancakes? - Ji Hoo asked.

-It's not that I don't like pancakes it's just that, I just don't like pancakes.

Ji Hoo stopped chewing for a second and then swallowed it. -What? You don't like pancakes?

So Min nodded her head.

-Well it's too bad then. - Ji Hoo said.

-Why? - So Min asked.

-Well one thing you have to eat it because you haven't ate. And the other thing is because these pancakes aren't just any ordinary pancakes, they are one special one.- Ji Hoo said.

-Really?

-Yeah, try them.

So Min tried the pancake and began to chew and then Ji Hoo heard her swallow it. -Omo, they are so good. I thought pancakes were nasty but this one taste different from the other ones. - So Min said taking another bite of the pancake.

...

So Min looked at the time and saw it was getting dark. She stood up from her seat.

-I'm sorry but I have to go. - So Min said.

-Do you want me to give you a ride? - Ji Hoo asked.

-Thanks but no thanks. - So Min said. -Thank you for the pancakes and thank you for today.- So Min walked towards Ji Hoo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-What was that for? - Ji Hoo said, his eyes were widened from the kiss.

-That's just a way I say thank you to the people who do nice things for me. - So Min said.- Well I have to go.- So Min bowed at Ji Hoo and left.

...

Ji Hoo started to walk up to his room, when he saw his bed he lied down. He then closed his eyes and started to dream, a very strange dream.

He was dreaming that he was chasing a girl and he didn't know why he was chasing her. It was very dark; the girl ran until he caught her and started to kiss her, trying to force her. The girl was yelling and was begging him to let go of her.

Ji Hoo suddenly woke up, he was breathing deeply. He kept on having that dream mostly every night. Well it wasn't actually a dream, because that did happen to him. In reality he remembers that he was chasing a girl but he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. Ji Hoo would like to find that girl and apologize for what he did. He didn't rape her or anything; he was about to though because he was drunk. If only he saw the girls face he would try to find her but he didn't because it was to dark. Ji Hoo would never forgive himself for what he done.

To Be Continued …


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 days since Ji Hoo and So Min haven't seen each other. Not even in the clinic when her little brother got discharge. As Ji Hoo got inside the car, he told the driver to take him to the clinic. A few minutes later as he was about to get to the clinic he looked out the window and saw a man grabbing a girls arm and the girl was trying to get away from him. It was kind of disturbing Ji Hoo so he told his driver to stop the car. He got out of the car and started to walk towards them.

-Come with me! - The man shouted.

-I don't want to! Let go of me! - The girl shouted back. As Ji Hoo was getting closer to them he noticed that the girl was So Min.

-Come with me, I want to show you something!- the man said.

-I said no!- So Min shouted trying to pull back.

-What do you think you are doing?-Ji Hoo asked.

So Min and the man looked at Ji Hoo. So Min eyes widened her eyes after she seeing Ji Hoo.

-And you are?- The man asked Ji Hoo still grabbing So Min's arm.

-Me? Well I am a guy that is going to tell you to let her go. So let her go.-Ji Hoo said.

-Sunbae?- So Min said.

-So Min do you know this guy?-The man asked her.

-Yah! What do you care if I know him or no!- So Min said.-Now let go of me.-

-No! - The man said.

Ji Hoo grabbed So Min's other arm and pulled her away from the man.

-What the heck?-The man seemed to be angry and was going to punch Ji Hoo but So Min stopped him.

-Yah! Just get out of here!- So Min shouted.

-Okay then, I will see you later.-The man said and left.

So Min watched the man leave and turned to Ji Hoo and bowed to him.- Thank you.-So Min said.

-Are you okay, it seemed that he was hurting you?-Ji Hoo asked.

-I'm alright.- So Min said.

-May I see your arm?

So Min gave her arm to Ji Hoo to have a look at it. -It seems there is nothing wrong with it.- Ji Hoo said.

-Can I get you something to eat?-So Min asked.-Just to repay you.

-Lunch? No thanks.-Ji Hoo said.

-Please accept. I told you that I need to do something for you in return. That's why I was heading this way because I wanted to treat you with something.-So Min said.

-Its okay.- Ji Hoo said.

-Please.-So Min said.

-I said its okay.- Ji Hoo said.

-Then what could I do in return?-So Min asked.

-Nothing.- Ji Hoo said.

-Look I...- So Min was cut off by Jan Di.

-Ji Hoo sunbae!- Jan called out to Ji Hoo and walking towards them.

-Jan Di!- Ji Hoo waved at her. So Min just stood there next to Ji Hoo.

-Sunbae I was looking for you at the clinic.-Jan Di said.

-Why? Is there something wrong?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Ani, I just wanted to stop by to say hi. Oh Hi there. - Jan Di said hello to So Min.

-Hello I'm So Min.- So Min bowed down.

-I'm Jan Di. - Jan Di said.-So Min? As in Kim So Min? - Jan Di asked.

-Yes.-So Min said.

-Really? I thought that I would never see you again. - Jan Di said.

-Wait, you girls know each other?-Ji Hoo asked.

-Yeah, we would play together in kindergarten and she moved at that time.-Jan Di said.

-Really?-

-Yeah, does Ga Eul still live here in Seoul?-So Min asked.

-Yes. Do you want to come with me? I was on my way to her school to invite her to eat. - Jan Di said.

-School? Is she a teacher? - So Min asked.

-Yeah, so what do you say? - Jan Di asked.

-Okay.- So Min said.

-Ji Hoo would you like to join us? - Jan Di asked Ji Hoo.

-No thanks. - Ji Hoo said.

-Please, join us. - So Min said.

-Okay, but if I go with you girls…promise me that you will stop telling me that you need to something for me. Araso? - Ji Hoo said sounding serious.

-Okay.- So Min said.

Jan Di stood there confusingly. Do these two have something, Jan Di thought. Knowing Ji Hoo, he probably did something nice for her, Jan Di thought.

The three of them went to Ga Eul's school where she worked at and So Min was very happy to see two of her childhood friends. The four of them went to the porridge shop were Jan Di and Ga Eul use to work at and ate there. And after they finished eating and met the rest of the gang except for Yi Jung, who was at Sweden. So Min left with Ga Eul and left Ji Hoo with his friend Woo Bin.

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Hoo was at his music foundation building playing his piano and of course So Min was there, she was cleaning the theatre again. Ji Hoo kept on playing his piano when he started to play a song that he is barely going to compose. When she heard the sound of the music piano she started to hum. Ji Hoo stopped what he was doing and turned around to see So Min.

-You have a nice humming voice.- Ji Hoo told her. So Min stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

-Thanks.- She said smiling.

-I'm serious, I think you should sing on stage.- Ji Hoo said.

-What?! No Way.- So Min shouted.

-I was just kidding.- Ji Hoo laughed. So Min smiled and went to go put the stuff back and come back.

-Well I guess...I'll be going, since I am done here.- So Min said. Ji Hoo turned around and stood up and walked towards her.

-Are you thirsty?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Just a little but I'm going to go to the vending machine thats in the front.- So Min said.

-I don't think you have to that.- Ji Hoo said popping something out of his back. It was two sodas, one for him and for her. Ji Hoo handed her the soda and she recieved it.

-Thanks.- So Min bowed.

They both were sitting on the edge of the stage. So Min opened her soda and took a sip out of it. And so did Ji Hoo.

-Its very delicious.- So Min said.-You know, I haven't drank soda in a long time.

-Really? You should sleep when you have free time, you could get sick.- Ji Hoo told her.

-Who knows when I would be able to sleep.- So Min said. After she said that Ji Hoo turned to look at her and listen.-I mean, I do sleep but I barely have the time to. It's because sometimes I could have nightmares or I will just be working.

-Why do you work so much?-Ji Hoo asked her.

-If I don't work then who will? My grandmother is old already and my little brother is still little.- So Min said. There was silence for a minute when So Min started talking again.

-It seems that me and you have gotten closer these past days.- So Min said.

-I guess so, then I think we are friends now.- Ji Hoo said.

-So Min and Ji Hoo became friends. Wow, life is sure unbelievable.- So Min said with a smile. Before Ji Hoo could say something the door of the theatre room opened and someone came in.

-Yo, Yo, my bro are you ready?-Woo Bin shouted as he came in. Woo Bin stopped in front of them and gave Ji Hoo a bro hug and noticed So Min was sitting next to Ji Hoo. -Hello- Woo Bin said.

-Hello-So Min got up and bowed at Woo Bin.

-Its nice to see you again.- Woo Bin told her and smiled.

-Its nice to see you too.-So Min said.

-C'mon Ji Hoo we need to go, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo are waiting for us and So Min aren't you going with Jan Di and the girls?- Woo Bun told both of them. So Min had forgotten that she had to go with Jan Di to pick out a dress.

-Oh, I had forgotten. Well I think I should be going then.- So Min said and jumped off the stage and bowed at them but before she could of leave, Woo Bin grabbed her by the wrist and Ji Hoo didn't miss that, his eyes widened.

-What is it?- So Min asked.

-You're late already let us take you where you have to go.- Woo Bin said. So Min pulled away from Woo Bin.

-Okay, if its alright with you.- So Min said.

-Of course, besides who ever i friends with my friends they are my friends as well.- Woo Bin said.

So the three of them went to their friends. Woo Bin dropped So Min in front of the Bridal Shop where the girls had already been at. After Woo Bin saw So Min going inside he stepped on it.

-She is pretty cute.- Woo Bin said. -I think I want to invite her for dinner.- Woo Bin was waiting for Ji Hoo's reaction.

-No Way!-Ji Hoo shouted and noticed that he shouted and then controlled his tone.-I mean, I don't think she will say yes to you.- Ji Hoo said.

Woo Bin laughed.-Ji Hoo, you sure are unbelievable. C'mon, admit it. You like the girl.

-What the heck are you saying? How could I like the girl when I barely met her last week.

-It was probably "Love at first sight."- Woo Bin said. Ji Hoo looked at his friend and thought of what he said "Love at first sight" maybe it was, Ji Hoo thought. But he can't let his friend know but he already knows though.

The F4 were in eating at a restraunt and were talking about many things. Ji Hoo would stay quiet as always. When the F4 were done eating Yi Jung had left first and it was just Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo was sitting still.

-I'll be back, i need to go to the bathroom.- Woo Bin said and went running to the restroom. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo laughed as they watched Woo Bin running.

-So what's up with that girl, Ji Hoo?-Jun Pyo asked.

-Not you too, So Min is just a friend.- Ji Hoo said. Jun Pyo looked at his friend and wondered if he is still in love with Jan Di. -Do you still love her?Jan Di?- Jun Pyo asked.

Ji Hoo looked at him confusingly.-Why are you asking me this?

-Just answer me.- Jun Pyo said.

-No. She chose you and I respect her decision and over the past four years I slowly let go of my feelings for her.- Ji Hoo said. Jun Pyo looked at him and smiled.

-Okay, then.- Jun Pyo said. And then they both noticed Woo Bin comming.

-Are you guys ready to go?- Woo Bin asked.

-Yeah, let's go.- Ji Hoo said. Jun Pyo also went to.

0000000000000

Two days later:

Ji Hoo was sitting down, he was at Yi Jung's older brother wedding. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo and Jan Di, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were dancing. Ji Hoo was the only one who wasn't dancing; he stood up and walked out of the party. He breathed in the fresh air and started to walk around and looking for a place to take a nap. He went in the back of the building and nothing as he was going to walk away, he heard someone shouting.

-I already told you to leave me alone!- the owner of the shouting voice sounded familiar to Ji Hoo. Then he saw the man who was bugging So Min last time. Ji Hoo then saw So Min pushing him out of the door.

-Why don't you want to do it?- the guy asked.

-I don't have the time. I have to work all day. Now get out of here before I get fired again.- So Min said.

-Just think about it?- Then the guy left. So Min was standing there and Ji Hoo was about to leave but he stepped on a dried leaf and made a sound. So Min turned around and saw Ji Hoo.

-Ji Hoo, what are you doing here?- So Min asked.

-I...I was invited to the party.

-Oh, okay.- So Min said quietly.

-Are you okay?- Ji Hoo asked. Before So Min could of answer a man popped out of nowhere and started yelling.

-Hey you, didn't I tell you to bring me more beer!.- The guy seemed to be super drunk, the guy put his shoulder around So Min. -What if me and you get out of here and have a good time all night?-

-Sir, I think you had to much beer already.- SO Min said as she removed his hand from her shoulder.- It's best if you sit down.

-She's right sir, you already had enough beer.-Ji Hoo said.

-Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do?- He shouted at So Min.

-Sir Relax.- Ji Hoo told the guy.

-Is she your girlfriend? Huh?- The guy asked glaring at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo looked at him confusingly and he felt like giving him a punch on the face.

-Sir please just go inside.- So Min said as she took the man from the arm and tried to take him inside. The man got away from So Min and then he pushed So Min to the wall and tried to kiss her, So Min tried to get him off of her but then Ji Hoo got the man from the shoulder and gave him a punch on the face. The man tried to give Ji Hoo a punch but then some security guards came from out of nowhere and got the man and arrested him.

-Are you okay, miss? -A security guy asked So Min. So Min nodded her head.-What about you, Master Ji Hoo?

-I'm alright but how did you know that we were back here?-Ji Hoo asked.

-We were just passing by and we saw how he grabbed the young lady here and we came running here. Well we will be going now.- The Security guard said and left. To be honest he didn't even what came over him when drunk man was trying to kiss So Min, he felt like if he was about to explode of anger.

-Are you alright?- Ji Hoo asked her.

So Min nodded her head and then she busted into tears. Ji Hoo was suprise that she started crying but then something told him to hug her and he did. So Min didn't let any guy get close to her but with Ji Hoo was way different, she felt warm and safe.

...

After a few minutes Ji Hoo and So Min were at a coffee shop, Ji Hoo told So Min's boss if she could be excuse for the rest of the evening and of course no one says no to someone who is part of the F4. Ji Hoo was drinking his coffee because it was silent between them two; So Min was so embarrassed that she cried in front of Ji Hoo.

-I'm sorry- So Min started to speak. Ji Hoo put down his coffee and leaned on the table.

-Everybody has their days.- Ji Hoo said and started to drink his coffee again.

...

Ji Hoo and So Min were walking in a place were not a lot of people have a walk. Ji Hoo had his hands inside his jacket and So Min kept on being silent.

-Thank you.- So Min said as she stopped walking and Ji Hoo turned to face her.-Thank you for saving me.

-No problem.- Ji Hoo said and So Min saw a bench and went to sit down and Ji Hoo followed as he sat down next to her.

-How much did you hear when I was talking to Min Ho?- So Min asked him.

-Who?

-The man who I was kicking out of the building, how much did you hear?- So Min asked again.

-Nothing much, really- Ji Hoo said. There were silence again, when So Min thought of an idea.

-Let's get to know each other more. I mean tell me about yourself.- So Min said. Ji Hoo looked at her confusingly.

-What is there to know about me?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Your family, what you like, and what do you like to do? Let's do this. If we are friends we have to know more about each other. - So Min said. Ji Hoo nodded his head as he began. -Well you already know that I am a doctor and during my free time I go to play the piano. And thats about it. Now it's your turn.

-What was that? What about your family?- So Min whined.

-You already met my family.- Ji Hoo said.

-When?

-The boys, Jan Di, and Ga Eul.I consider them as family- Ji Hoo said.

So Min seemed to get the idea that he didn't have a family like a mom and dad or sisters and brothers. Ji Hoo nodded his head telling her it's her turn.

-I don't have a mom or a dad or brothers and sisters.- So Min said. As soon as she said that she didnt have brothers Ji Hoo had a confuse look and So Min noticed it.- Joo Gu is not my brother he is my cousin but I see him as a little brother. My grandmother had been taking care of when I was 5. My mother had left me and left me with my grandmother, I don't remember her face.- Ji Hoo started to listen carefully now. -I left kindergarten at that time and I never returned to school. As time passed by I noticed that my grandmother couldn't work anymore, I decided to look for jobs and since then I would work till night.- So Min said.- Well that's my life, see that was simple.

Ji Hoo wanted to say something but his phone interrupted him. -Hello...When? ...I will see if I have any plans.- Then Ji Hoo hanged up and stared at So Min for a little bit and he wanted to do something for her because he felt bad that she never had any time for herself. There was silent for a while and Ji Hoo started to speak.

-My parents died when I was like 5 years old.- So Min looked at Ji Hoo. -Ji Hoo you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just told you because I wanted to.- So min said. Ji Hoo ignored her and continued.

-I never had anybody until my grandfather came back who he passed away last year. And the boys were very close to me, we have been friends since we were 5 years old and that's why I consider them as family, brothers.- Ji Hoo finished.

-So Min, do you want to do me a favor?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Depends, what is it?- So Min said worriedly.

-Would you want to come to a party with me?

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

-A party?- So Min asked confusingly. Ji Hoo chuckled and pointed to his phone. So Min smiled but she didn't know what he was talking about.

-The call that I just got, it was for a party to go this evening but I don't want to go alone.- Ji Hoo smiled.

-But I never been to a party but I have seen what they do. And besides when you go to a party you have to be dressed nice.- So Min said.

-So what you're saying is that if someone want to go to a party they have to dress nice?- Ji Hoo asked while looking at So Min. She nodded her head. Ji Hoo stood up and took her hand.

-Let's go.- Ji Hoo said pulling her.

-Where?- So Min asked.

-You will see when we get there.- Ji Hoo said as they got to his white escalade the chauffeur opened the door for them and made So Min get on the car first and closed the door after she got on.

-Where do you want me to take you sir?- The chauffer asked Ji Hoo. He told him where and went around the car to get on the other side.

While they were on their way So Min was so curious where he was taking her, so she decided to ask.

-Where are we really going?-

-Why should I tell you when we are already here. – Ji Hoo said pointing out to the window. So Min looked out the window and saw that they were heading to a mansion similar to JI Hoo's but it had more theme to it.

-What are we doing here?- So Min asked.

-I want you to meet somebody.- Ji Hoo said. The car stopped in front of the mansion and the chauffeur got out first of course and opened the door for them.

So Min was staring at the big door that was in front of them, soon the door opened.

-Ji Hoo!- A girl that was about the same age as So Min came out running and hug Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo hugged back. So Min kept on starring at her, she had a nice body, her hair was up to her shoulders with curls, and she was wearing sweats. Normally some girl that would be living in mansions they would be dressed up for anything.

-It's nice to see you to, Min Young.- Ji Hoo said. –Min-Young I want you to meet So Min.

-Hello.- So Min bowed to her. Min Young seemed to be older than Ji Hoo like m . Min Young bowed back and smiled and looked at Ji Hoo.

-Wow! You finally found yourself a girlfriend. Good Job!- Min Young shouted. Ji Hoo and So Min got a bit red when she said that.

-It's not like that.- Ji Hoo said.

-Oh well I thought she was your girlfriend.- Min Young said. –Anyways what brings you here, cousin?

-Cousin?- So Min asked confusingly.

-Yes her mother is sister of my mother.- Ji Hoo said. – I wanted you to do me a favor.

-Oh really, let's go inside so we could talk about this favor.- Min Young said as she escort them inside her house. They were inside the house and Min Young led them to the living room. –Please sit.- Min Young said. So Min went to go sit down on a chair that was next to a couch.

-So Min, can you please wait here for a second. I will bring Ji Hoo back; I need to talk to him about the favor he is going to ask me. – Min Young said as she got Ji Hoo by his arm and pulled him to her office.

Min Young closed the door behind her. –What was it that you wanted to ask me? - Min Young asked. Ji Hoo smiled at her.

….

So Min was waiting and wondering why Ji Hoo did really brought her here. This is unbelievable, So Min thought. So Min was looking around with her eyes and noticed a picture of Min Young. She really looked beautiful, but she really looked familiar to So Min. She heard the door opened and sat straight and saw Min Young coming out first and Ji Hoo after.

-So Min would you come with me?- Min Young gave her hand to her and So Min grabbed her hand and Min Young was leading her to somewhere. So Min was looking at Ji Hoo and he just waved at her goodbye.

As the two girls they both walked into a room that was filled with dresses and pretty heels, So Min couldn't believe her eyes. Min Young told her to stand in the middle of the room; she started to go around So Min eyeing her carefully.

-You sure do have a nice figure.- Min Young said.

-Thank You. - So Min bowed.

-Well then let's get started.- Min Young smiled and So Min looked at her confusingly.

Ji Hoo was waiting for So Min, he soon then got a text message from Woo Bin saying that Yi Jung had gone with his grandfather, which surprise Ji Hoo. He was about to text Woo Bin but Min Young had interrupted by clapping her hands. Ji Hoo looked up and then put a big smile on his face.

-Are you ready to see what I could do?- Min Young asked. Ji Hoo nodded his head. – Alright then…. The girl that you brought earlier with a T-shirt and jeans, I now present you Kim So Min.

So Min brought herself out, Ji Hoo couldn't believe his eyes the So Min that he brought looked so different. So Min was wearing a red mini dress with gold glitter heels and her hair was in loose curls and to the side. Couldn't even tell she has that much makeup on.

-Ji Hoo?! – Min Young called out to Ji Hoo who was just staring at So Min and then looked at Min Young who was smiling at him. –So what do you think? I did a great job didn't I? – Min Young said.

Ji Hoo nodded his head and So Min was just standing there blushing.

-Now get out of my house.- Min Young said kicking them out. –I have an important meeting in Japan and I hope you two have a great night.

Ji Hoo walked towards So Min and put his arm around So Min and said –Let's go.- Ji Hoo was pushing her out the door with his arm around her. – I will stay in touch cousin. – Ji Hoo yelled out.

They both were in the car and later arrived at the party Ji Hoo was invited. The chauffeur opened the door for them, Ji Hoo got out first and lend out his hand to help So Min get out of the car. So Min looked around and saw many people in fancy clothes and people she doesn't see on the streets.

-Look! It's Ji Hoo! – Someone called out. Many people came up to them and they were mostly girls. Ji Hoo put his arm around So Min and walked quickly to the door so they won't surround them. He sometimes really gets tired of that. They both made it through the door and they were in some hallway.

-You seem to be like a celebrity. - So Min said.

-It's a long story to explain why those people came running towards us. – Ji Hoo said. –Now since this is your first party you have been to, just make sure to stay close to me. Alright?

So Min nodded her head. Ji Hoo got her hand and put it through his arm, So Min blushed a little and she was a bit nervous. They walked in and she saw many people in more fancy clothes and holding glass of wines. Ji Hoo saw her shocking face and smiled, he thought she looked very cute.

-Oppa! Oppa! Ji Hoo Oppa! – a girl's voice was calling out to Ji Hoo. So Min was looking who was calling Ji Hoo and saw a girl with a pink mini dress coming towards them and pushed So Min out of the way and the girl put her arm through Ji Hoo's arm. Ji Hoo was surprise that a different girl was holding him now.

-Oppa did you come to my party to play your violin? - The girl said. Ji Hoo nodded his head but he didn't even know what he was nodding about because he was staring at So Min who fixing her dress.

-Oppa my dad wanted to see you? – The girl pulled Ji Hoo away and So Min was just seeing him walk away.

-Well so you did decide to come? - A man's voice asked. So Min rolled her eyes because she knew who it was. It was the guy she was trying to kick out where she was working early in the evening (go back to the other chapter, to see what I'm talking about.)

-You look amazing. Where did you get the money to buy all that stuff?- He asked. – You look very sexy. What happen to the So Min that is in a T-shirt and jeans? – So Min ignored him and then he whispered in her ear. –Let's go somewhere quite.- He took her hand and took her somewhere else.

-Appa, look who came?- The girl and Ji Hoo were standing in front of a man who was finishing a conversation with a group of foreign.

-Yoon Ji Hoo, you made it?- The man said. Ji Hoo bowed at him.- Would you like a drink? – The man asked.

-Maybe later.- Ji Hoo said. He looked back to see if So Min was still standing by the door but she wasn't there or nowhere.

A song started to play. –Ji Hoo, why won't you to take Sun Young to dance?- The man said. Ji Hoo nodded his head. –Yes, Mr. Ahn.

Ji Hoo took Sun Young to the dance floor and she put her arm around his neck and he put his around her waist. But Ji Hoo was looking for So Min while they were moving.

-Did you lose something?- Sun Young asked.

-What? No I was just…..- Ji Hoo couldn't even finish his sentence. 'So Min, where the heck are you' Ji Hoo thought.

-Min Ho, why do you want me to do it?- So Min asked. Min Ho looked at her and smiled.

-It could be a good chance for you to make it big for your family.- Min Ho said.-Well I will see you in a bit, I need to do some business if I want to get the main role for the musical and think about what I said.- Min Ho left So Min at the middle of the hallway. So Min breathed deeply and said to herself.-What am I doing here?- So Min was about to leave but when she turned around Ji Hoo was standing behind her. So Min did get scared when she saw him.

-What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?- Ji Hoo said.

-I was just….with a friend.- So Min explained.

-A friend? – Ji Hoo was about to say something but he changed his mind.- Anyways let's go back, I want you to meet someone. I bet you will like her.- Ji Hoo grabbed So Min by the hand and took her back to the party. They both got to a table where Mr. Ahn was sitting at, he stood up and bowed at So Min and she did it as well.

-You got a beautiful lady, Ji Hoo. - said Mr. Ahn. So Min blushed a little and thought to herself 'Why does everybody think that we are together'. Sun Young who was sitting gave So Min a dirty look but no one seemed to notice.

-Sun Young where did your mother go?- Mr. Ahn asked.

-I don't know but I will be leaving, I got to welcome people to my party.- Sun Young left angry and made So Min think why she was acting like that when a while ago she was so happy.

-Who is the person that you wanted me to meet? – So Min whispered to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo didn't answer her and just smiled.

-I'm sorry Ji Hoo that I had left, it was just there was some problems with the food but now it's all taken care of.- A lady that was in blue dress came , she was very beautiful and for a woman her age she did have a nice body. Her hair was short and wavy. The woman looked at So Min and smiled. –Hello there, you must be So Min.- The woman gave So Min a hug and right there So Min felt something warm when the woman hugged her and so did the woman. –You are very beautiful.

-Isn't she honey. - Mr. Ahn said.

-So when is the wedding?- Mrs. Ahn asked.

So Min was surprised to hear that and she even looked around to see who she was talking to. Ji Hoo was holding her and squeezes it a little.

-We still haven't decided on the date.- Ji Hoo said nervously. A song started to play and Ji Hoo took that chance to take So Min out of there.- Honey let's go dance.- Ji Hoo said. So Min looked puzzled and then realized that Mrs. Ahn was talking about them two. Ji Hoo dragged So Min to the dance floor and he started to dance with her.

-Ji Hoo, why does Mrs. Ahn think we are getting married?- So Min asked.

-I told them we are getting married and that you are my partner.- Ji Hoo said.

-What? Why would you do that?- So Min shouted a little.

-It's cause you don't understand.- Ji Hoo said. So Min looked at him and telling him to go on.-Every time that I come to a party like this, mostly all the parents come up to me and try to make me marry their daughter and it gets annoying. And if I didn't tell Mr. Ahn that I don't have a partner then he will try to set me up with Sun Young. – Ji Hoo explained. They both were still dancing and So Min breathe in deeply again.

-Is there something wrong?- Ji Hoo asked looking down at So Min and then to her lips, he then knew that he had liked her. He grabbed her tighter and So Min looked up at him and saw him smiling at her.

-Nothing's wrong about it. – So Min said. To be honest So Min had started to get feelings for Ji Hoo ever since he made her those pancakes, yup she fell for him quickly like any other girl. Ji Hoo started to lean his head closer to her, she saw that Ji Hoo was about to kiss her but then she stopped dancing and took a step back then Ji Hoo realized what he was doing and stopped.

-I'm sorry.- Ji Hoo apologized.

-Can you take me home, I'm kind of feeling a little dizzy. - So Min lied. Ji Hoo nodded his head.

-Wait out there in the hall and I will meet you there.- Ji Hoo said.

So Min was waiting at the hall for some time, 'He is probably saying bye.' So Min thought. She then felt some arms going around her waist and got frighten. She slowly turns her head and saw that it was Min Ho resting his head on her shoulder.

-Min Ho, what are you doing?- So Min asked trying to remove him but he was holding on to tight.

-Why are you with a man like that, he doesn't deserve you …I deserve you.-He said.

-What are you talking about?- So Min tried to remove him but then he turned her and was holding her by the shoulder.-That guy that you were with right now. I'm better than him and I had like you for years now and you still haven't accepted me but I bet you barely even met the guy and you already like him. I could give you more.- Min Ho said.

-Get off of me! Your drunk!- So Min tried to remove him.

-But I will show you So Min.- Min Ho leaned and tried to kiss her on the neck but So Min was trying to push him off but he was too strong for her. –Get off!- So Yelled. She started to yell and scream, sooner or later people started to come out to see what was going on. Ji Hoo was saying good-bye to Mr. Ahn and but he noticed the people going out to the hallway and right thought about So Min and ran quickly. As soon as Ji Hoo got there he saw So Min trying push off Min Ho, Ji Hoo grabbed Min Ho shoulder, turned him and socked him right in the face. Min Ho fell to the ground and stood up and saw Ji Hoo, he went right at him and punched Ji Hoo but Ji Hoo grabbed on to his shirt and Ji Hoo socked him again but this time Min Ho fell right on the ground and couldn't get up anymore.

-Are you alright?- Ji Hoo asked So Min. So Min was breathing hard and nodded her head. Ji Hoo hugged her.

-What was going on?- asked angrily.

-There was a bit of an accident but its fixed now.- Ji Hoo said still hugging So Min. looked at Min Ho who was still on the ground and then looked at So Min whose hair was all messed up. Mr. Ahn seemed to get of what had happen.

-Security!- called out, then the security guards came as soon as possible. –Take this man out and find out where he lives and take him back. - said. The security guards took Min Ho out and left.

Mrs. Ahn came out and saw So Min all frightened. - So Min please come with me.- Mrs. Ahn said.

-Go with her.- Ji Hoo said. So Min went with Mrs. Ahn and Ji Hoo stayed to explain to Mr. Ahn.

Mrs. Ahn and So Min were in a little room sitting down on a couch , Mrs. Ahn was taking out all the bobby pins from her hair. A maid walked in and had a tray of tea and set it on the table and left. Mrs. Ahn poured some tea and gave the cup to So Min.

-Here, you will relax with this.- Mrs. Ahn said. So Min drank the tea and did relax a little. –Do you feel better?- Mrs. Ahn asked. So Min nodded her head.-Thank You.- So Min said.

-Where is Ji Hoo?- So Min asked.

-He is outside with Mr. Ahn- Mrs. Ahn asked. –You should put a smile on your face, I bet your mother will get worried if she sees you like that.

-It's okay if I'm like this, my mother won't see me.- So min said.

-Why?- Mrs. Ahn asked.

-I don't have a mother.- So Min said.

There was a bit of silence then Mrs. Ahn got closer to her and hugged her. –Don't be like this then, pretend I am your mother and try to put a smile for me.- Mrs. Ahn said. So Min liked the hug from a mother even though she is not her real mother there was a feeling that safe and warm. Mrs. Ahn felt the same way too, she was enjoying it. But then Sun Young walked in and they both separated.

-Omma, why were you hugging her?- Sun Young asked.

-I should probably get going; Ji Hoo is waiting for me. Thank you so much Mrs. Ahn.- So Min bowed at them both and walked out the door.

Ji Hoo was sitting outside and saw So Min coming out and he stood up. –Are you ready to leave?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Yeah let's go.- Ji Hoo was going to walk until So Min stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. She stepped in front of Ji Hoo and got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Ji Hoo let her finished and then when she was done he let her finished.

-Let's go.- Ji Hoo said.

To Be Continued ….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Ji Hoo got home from the party; he went into his room and changed into some comfortable clothes to sleep in. He went into the restroom and washed his face, as he washing his face he looked at himself at the mirror and saw the little bruise he had on the corner of his mouth. Ji Hoo started to remember how So Min wiped the blood off of it, he had a big smile on his face. Ji Hoo got a towel and dried his face and went to bed.

So Min was in her room and was in her pajama's and was hugging her pillow and started to have a flashback of how the party went. Her and Ji Hoo dancing together, he saved her from Min Ho, and how she helped him wipe the blood from his mouth. So Min smiled and lay on her bed happily.

-Ji Hoo ah, why are you making me feel this way?- She asked. –Ani, I can't feel this way. All guys are the same…but Ji Hoo is not that way.- So Min said. So Min hugged her pillow tighter and laughed a little.

…..

Next morning Ji Hoo got up and checked his phone. He got a text message from Woo Bin saying if he heard from Yi Jung. Ji Hoo sent him a message and got ready to go to the F4 lounge.

After a while Ji Hoo got to the F4 lounge Woo Bin and Jun Pyo had already got there. They were looking at Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo noticed that they were looking at him.

-What happen to you?- Jun Pyo asked pointing at the bruise that was at the corner of his mouth. Ji Hoo had forgotten about it.

-There was a fight.- Ji Hoo said as he sat down. Woo Bin laughed and said. –Let me guess, you were with So Min?- Ji Hoo nodded his head.

-Wow bro! Now who was this guy that gave you that bruise.- Woo Bin said.

-That's something that I should only know.- Ji Hoo said. Woo Bin chuckled a little. –I will find out.- Woo Bin said.

Yi Jung had walked in and sat next to Ji Hoo, they were talking about that Yi Jung's grandfather set him an arrange marriage. They talked and talked for an hour.

After they all had a talk with Yi Jung, the F4 had things to take care of things of their own. Ji Hoo got on his motorcycle and for some reason he was going to So Min's house. He didn't really know why he was going but he couldn't stop himself. He kept on going and going until finally he got there. Ji Hoo got off his motorcycle and then he heard some yelling inside the house. So Min got out of the house quickly and her grandmother came after her, So Min saw Ji Hoo in front of her house and she found it a little surprising.

-Doctor Yoon, what are you doing here? – So Min's grandmother asked.

-I just... came to see how So Min doing. - Ji Hoo said, although he didn't even know why he was there.

-So Min, we need to leave.- Grandmother said.

-I don't want to go.- So Min cried. Ji Hoo started to pay attention of what they were saying because all of sudden he got a little nervous.

-So Min ah, you need to go. I just can't let you stay here alone. –Grandmother said.

-Halmoni, I'm already 21 years old. Why won't you let me stay?- So Min asked.

-You don't know if some guy might be stalking you home at night when you come home from work. So go back inside and pack your stuff.- Grandmother commanded.

-What if I stay with a friend? Then can I stay?- So Min asked.

-What friends? Do you even have any?- Joo Gu, So Min's cousin teased. So Min glared at him and gave him the shut up face. Ji Hoo smiled because he thought she looked kind of cute.

-Tell me what friend you are going to stay with. – Grandmother said.

-With…with …- So Min couldn't think of any friend at the moment.

-With Min Ho?- Grandmother asked, since she only knows Min Ho that sometimes come looking for her. When Ji Hoo heard the name Min Ho all of a sudden he said. –Ani, she could stay with me.- Ji Hoo blurted out.

So Min turned to Ji Hoo and looked at him shocking and since she didn't have any choice. –Yeah, grandma I could stay with Ji Hoo.- So Min said.

-Well Doctor Yoon doesn't look like he won't hurt anybody. Fine you could stay with him but you better answer your cell phone when I call you. – Grandmother said. –Doctor thank you. Well I have to go back inside to pack, c'mon Joo Gu.

Ji hoo bowed at So Min's grandmother and they went inside to pack. So Min covered her face because she doesn't know why got herself into this.

-What are you doing?- Ji Hoo asked. So Min looked at him and smiled a little. –Thank You.- So Min said.

-I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble, but what are you actually doing here?- So Min asked.

-I was just going to check on you from what happen yesterday. But I see that you are alright.- Ji Hoo said. So Min smiled.- How about you? How is your lip?-

Ji Hoo gently touched the bruise and smiled-It's alright. Don't you work today?

-Yeah but I have to help my grandmother pack since she is leaving this afternoon.- So Min said.

-Oh I see then I will just come pick you up when your grandmother leaves. I need to go to my house and pick up something and from right there I would be going to the clinic. – Ji Hoo said.

-Then I will meet you there. – So Min said.

-Fine then, I will see you later.- Ji Hoo said. He put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle and left. So Min thought he really looked cool on it. She walked in to her house and then saw her grandmother standing by the door with Joo Gu .

-Why are you guys standing by the door?- So Min asked.

-Yah, is he your boyfriend?- Grandmother asked. So Min shook her head. –Really? But I think he likes you So Min.

-Halmoni! He is just a friend, I work for him.- She said and walked into her room to pack.

…..

Ji Hoo got to his house to prepare a room for So Min but then he saw an unfamiliar car, He parked his motorcycle and walked into his house and then a servant came by the door and bowed to him.

-Master, I thought you weren't coming until the night.- The maid said. Since Ji Hoo never has any maids in the night he makes them clean in the daytime and they leave on the night to let Ji Hoo have some peace.

-Yes well, I came here to do something but can you do me a favor?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Yes sir, what is it?

-Can you prepare the guest room, someone is going to sleep here for some couple of days.- Ji Hoo said.

-I'm on it. And before I forget there is someone here to see you master, she just barely got here and I was going to call you but you came.

-Don't worry about it. Where is she? – Ji Hoo asked.

-She is at the living room.

-Thank you. – The maid bowed at Ji Hoo and went to prepare the room. Ji Hoo walked in the living room and saw Mrs. Ahn sitting down. Ji Hoo bowed at her and Mrs. Ahn stood up and bowed back.

-I'm sorry I didn't call but I just came here to talk to you. – Mrs. Ahn said.

-It's alright, please sit. – Mrs. Ahn sat again and so did Ji Hoo. –Is there something wrong? – Ji Hoo asked.

-No, everything's alright. I just wanted to talk to you about your fiancé So Min.- Mrs. Ahn said. Fiancé, Ji Hoo told them that he is going to get married with her. –I want to know how you met her.

-I met her when she came to visit her cousin at the clinic when I had operated him.- Ji Hoo said.

-There is something different about that girl, when I hugged her I felt warmth that… I don't know I just can't explain it.- Mrs. Ahn said. –And I am also here to invite you two to dinner tomorrow night.

-Thank you Mrs. Ahn, we will try to be there. – Ji Hoo said. Mrs. Ahn stood up and so did Ji Hoo.

-I would want to get to know So Min more. So Min is such a beautiful name, well I have to going. I will see you tomorrow night then.- Mrs. Ahn bowed and Ji Hoo in return. He escorted her to the door and then saw her leave in the car. Ji Hoo walked into the room where So Min was going to stay and found the maid fluffing the pillows.

-Is everything set?- Ji Hoo asked. The maid bowed with a smile. –Yes, everything is all set. But who is going to stay here?

-You will see later on.- Ji Hoo said. –And could you cook something for us please.

-Yes of course, what would you like?- the maid asked.

-Surprise me!- Ji Hoo said and left the room. He got his keys of his motorcycle and went to go see Woo Bin and Jun Pyo at the Shinwa Pool center. Ever since Jun Pyo learned how to swim, he invites the boys to swim all the time.

…..

Ji Hoo saw the two guys having a race in the water; he sat down while they finished the race. After when they finished, Jun Pyo was accusing Woo Bin that he was cheating because Don Juan had won their race. Woo Bin just ignored him and got out of the water, -You should practice more! – Woo Bin said. Jun Pyo ignored Woo Bin and continued to swim.

-You're not going inside the water.- Woo Bin asked Ji Hoo, who sat next to him. Ji Hoo shook his head.

-Not today, i need to pick up So Min after this.- Ji Hoo said.

-Yah, are you two going out? – Woo Bin asked curiously.

-Ani, its not like that. Her grandmother is going somewhere and So Min doesn't want to go, so she is staying at my place for some couple of days. – Ji Hoo explained to Woo Bin.

-I see, but you better not being doing any funny stuff with her.- Woo Bin said trying to get Ji Hoo mad.

-Yah! What do you take me for? She is just a friend! Okay, just a friend!- Ji Hoo yelled angrily at his friend.

-Yah Woo Bin, get back on the water so I could beat you this time. Ji Hoo quickly come inside so you could race me too. – Jun Pyo said who was in the water.

-Ani, I have to get going. Next time though and besides you don't want me to beat you today. – Ji Hoo said and left the pool.

Ji Hoo was walking towards his motorcycle until he heard Jan Di coming towards him, she was holding a bag it seemed that she was bringing food for the boys. She wasn't alone though Jae Kyung was behind her.

-Where are you going?- Jan Di asked.

-I was on my way to go meet with a friend.- Ji Hoo said. Jan Di turned to Jae Kyung. –You go in first. I will right there in a minute.

-Alright. Bye Ji Hoo- Jae Kyung went on inside.

-Let's sit over there. – Jan Di said. They both went to go sit down at a bench that was next to a water fountain.

-What wrong?- Ji Hoo asked. Jan Di took a deep breath and looked up at Ji Hoo and smiled at him.

-So Min is pretty and a good girl, Ji Hoo.- Jan Di said. Ji Hoo looked at her like what was she trying to say.-She deserves such a good guy.- Jan Di went on.

-Jan Di, what are you saying?- Ji Hoo asked.

-I know you like So Min. You see her with such loving eyes that I have never see anybody you look at like that. I saw you hugging her at Eun Jae's wedding and left somewhere with her. – Jan Di said.- Well I hope you and her have something. –Jan Di stood up. –Well I have to get going, bye Ji Hoo.- And she went inside. Ji Hoo laughed a little, he got his helmet and put it on he walked to his motorcycle and turned it on, he got on and he was off. As he was riding his motorcycle, he was thinking of what Jan Di said "You see her with such loving eyes." That made Ji Hoo thinks a lot, maybe there is something between them that he hasn't figured out.

…

Ji Hoo arrived at So Min's place and saw that she was saying goodbye to her grandmother that was inside of the taxi with her cousin and they were off. So Min watched them leave and noticed Ji Hoo standing by his motorcycle. She grabbed her luggage and walk towards him, who was leaning on his motorcycle.

-You came already?- So Min says-My grandma and my brother just left.- She pointed out to the taxi that was going to make a turn.

-Would you like to go grab a drink?- Ji Hoo asked. So Min looked at him confusingly.-I don't drink alcohol.-She says.

-Who said anything about drinking that.- Ji Hoo said, he grabbed her luggage and saw that there were stickers of the band SS501. She had each member on it and 3 of them with all of them. –Do you like these guys?- Ji Hoo asked. So Min looked at the stickers and nodded her head with a smile. Ji Hoo continued to put the luggage on top of the motorcycle. –Who is your favorite?- He asked.

-Well I don't have a favorite guy and like them all for their charm.- So Min said. Ji Hoo chuckled a little and got on his motorcycle and threw her a helmet, she caught it.

-Hurry, get on. – Ji Hoo said. She put on her helmet and got on behind him, she didn't know where to grab on. Ji Hoo felt her moving behind, so he pressed on the gas a little and then he felt her arms wrapped around his stomach. –You ready, let's go.- Ji Hoo said.

….

They got to the house of Ji Hoo, he opened the door for her and was also carrying her suitcase. She stepped in the house and saw how it was the same since she was here from the last time. The maid came in to them and bowed to them and so did So Min, but So Min doesn't remember that he had a maid last time.

-You're back already?- The maid said.

-Can you take her to the room that you prepared, that where she will staying at. – Ji Hoo said and handed the suitcase to the maid. So Min followed the maid to the room.

After So Min finished putting her stuff away, she went out to meet with Ji Hoo. He was sitting on the couch reading some newspaper, it was about Jun Pyo who is engage to his love but that's old news to him. So Min sat on the other couch and noticed that it was dark outside and the maid wasn't here anymore.

-Where did the ajuhamma go?- So Min asked. Ji Hoo turned the newspaper. –She left home already.- Ji Hoo said. So Min understood that he likes to be alone in the night.

-Let's eat. – Ji Hoo said. –The ajuhamma cooked for us.

So Min nodded her head and they both stood up and went to the dining room there was a lot of food with a lot of side dishes. Ji Hoo went got the chair for So Min for her to sit down, he sat down and they began to eat.

-So Min can I ask you something?- Ji Hoo asked.

-What is it?

-Do you have a boyfriend?

-Ani, why?

-That's a relief. – Ji Hoo said letting out his breath. So Min got her wondering why he asked her that.

-Why?

-Remember last night how I told Mr. and Mrs. Ahn that you're my fiancé .- So Min nodded her head. –They want to meet you again tomorrow for dinner.- So Min didn't know where he was going with this. –I need you to be my fiancé, again.

Once Ji Hoo said that, So Min got surprised and spilled water all over the table and all over Ji Hoo's pants.

To Be Continued….Please Review Tell me what you think about this chapter and also I am very sorry that I am very late to upload, I have been busy these days.. Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

So Min saw the water on his pants and she stood up and grabbed the napkin, she was going to dry it or do something about it but Ji Hoo stopped her, he didn't want her to dry him there.

-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! – So Min shouted in surprise. Ji Hoo got up and got the napkin from her and wipe some of the water off his pants, he looked at So Min's face and saw how cute she looks when she does an accident. He smiled at her to let her know that it was alright.

-It's okay. Besides I'm at my house and I could just change.- Ji Hoo said.-Sit.

So Min sat down and she picked up the cup that was dropped. –I'm sorry, I will wash your pants if you would let me.- So Min offered.

-It's okay, it's just water. Just forget about it. So what do you think of you pretending to be my fiancé for the dinner tomorrow tonight.-Ji Ho said once more. So Min wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. –But why would they want me there? Can't you go by yourself?- So Min asked.

-They don't want me, they want to get to know my fiancé not me.-Ji Hoo said. –So what do you say? – Ji Hoo said.

So Min thought about it and finally gave him an answer. –Fine. But what if they asks us questions about how we met and stuff like that?- So Min says.

-Just leave that to me. Well I'm going to go take a shower and give them a call that we would be attending.- Ji Hoo got up from his chair and walked in to his room. So Min had a big sigh and she started to hit herself on the forehead and called herself idiot, she got up from the table and started to pick up the things from the table and take them to the sink. So Min started to wash the dishes and as soon as she finished washing, she went to go wash up. After 30 minutes Ji Hoo came out of the room to come get some water but he noticed that the things on the table were gone and they were already washed. Did So Min do all this? He thought. He went to go knock on her door but there wasn't an answer, so he opened the door. He found So Min already sleeping on the bed; Ji Hoo walked in and pulled up the blanket more to her body. He ruffled her hair and stared at her lips without noticing he was leaning in more to them and then he reacted, he quickly walked out of the room. He touched his heart and felt that it was beating fast; he then went inside of his room and went to go to sleep.

….

The next morning, Ji Hoo had gotten dressed up for the day. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed food on the table, he thought that the maid did this but he didn't see her anywhere. He walked to the living room and stands in front of the window and saw So Min coming from somewhere. So Min walked into the house and tried to be quite, thinking that Ji Hoo might be still asleep since it's still 9:00 a.m.

-What are you doing?- Ji Hoo asked. So Min looked at him and bowed at him, Ji Hoo was a bit surprise of her action. –Good morning, doctor.- So Min said.-Did you sleep well?

Ji Hoo nodded his head and he looked at the kitchen table.-Did you do all that?-He asked pointing to the table.

-Yeah, I thought I should of cook something for you since the ahjumma works hard and I wanted to help her out a little bit.- So Min said.-You should probably eat before the food gets cold.

Ji Hoo went to go sit down on the table while So Min went to go grab some soup that she prepared and brought it to the table. She sat down and also started to eat and so did Ji Hoo.  
-Where did you go?- Ji Hoo asked.

-I went to go walk around the neighborhood but its seems so quiet around here. Don't you get bored with all the quietness.- So Min said. –I usually do this before I go to work.

-Take the day off.- Ji Hoo said.

-I can't do that. I need a job to maintain myself and my family.- So Min said. She looked at the time and got up from the chair, she wiped her mouth with the napkin. –I got to go.- So Min said.

-I will drop you off. Besides I was about to leave, I need to see someone before we even go to dinner with the Ahn family. – Ji Hoo said.

-That's right, I forgot about it. Fine let's go before I get late.- So Min said.

They both went to the car and the driver took So Min to her job which was in a restaurant. Next Ji Hoo was going to visit his cousin; he wanted to ask her something.

….

Ji Hoo was waiting for his cousin inside her office and she didn't take that long to come in.

-What is it that you need to talk to me about?- Min Young asked as she sat down on the other side.

-The girl that I brought last time, what did you think about her?- Ji Hoo asked.

-She seems like a nice girl….wait a minute, do you really like her?- Min Young said in surprise. Ji Hoo coughed and cleared his throat.-Ani, I'm just asking you.- Ji Hoo got serious. –But what I really came here for was that, do you have any clothes that you designed early for this year?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Nope, I didn't have time to do any yet but what I do have is some clothes that I haven't put out and I don't plan on putting them out.- Min Young said.

-Fine, can I have them? How much do you want them for?

-You could have them and besides if it's for So Min, I am more welcome to give them to her.- Min Young said.

-Thanks.- Ji Hoo said as he gave her a huge hug. Min Young went to go get the clothes and handed them to Ji Hoo, she also gave him some heels, a lot of them. She knew what was going on with Ji Hoo but she didn't want to say anything because if she did, he would deny it.

…..

Hours passed and he was waiting for her at the house, looking out the window with tea on his hand wondering what time she is going to get here and then he noticed a taxi stopping in front of his house and saw So Min coming out of it. She was running to come inside and knocked on the door but then she just walked in. She saw Ji Hoo standing on the same place from this morning.

-I'm back.- So Min pointed out.

-Go get ready, so we could go.- Ji Hoo said. –I put some clothes and shoes in your room, pick what you're going to wear and we will be on our way.- Ji Hoo said as he walked into his room. So Min wondered why he just walked into his room like that and so she went inside her room and saw all the clothes in the closet and the heels that were underneath it. So Min couldn't believe her eyes, she never seen so many clothes before. She chose a baby blue puffy dress; it was just puffy from the bottom and picked some pink heels to go with it.

While she was getting ready, Ji Hoo was sitting on his bed and he had his mother's ring on his hand, rolling it with his finger. Remembering the story that his grandfather told him about his parents, the ring was the only thing he had of them. He then heard a noise coming from outside of the room, so he went out to check it out, he found So Min on the ground. He bent down to meet her. –Are you okay?- Ji Hoo asked.

-Yeah I'm fine; I just didn't see that step.-So Min said. Ji Hoo gave her his hand and helped her get up. Ji Hoo saw how beautiful she looked on that dress, he liked it. –Are you ready?- Ji Hoo asked. So Min nodded her head, Ji Hoo took her by the hand and left the house.

….

Once they arrived at the Ahns house, Ji Hoo stopped So Min before they went in. –Wait a minute.- Ji Hoo said and pulled out something from his pocket. –May I see your hand?- he asked. So Min gave him her hand, he slowly slid his mother's ring to her finger.

-What are you doing?- So Min asked in surprise. She was about to take off the ring but Ji Hoo stopped her from doing it. –Don't do that, they are going to ask you to show them the engagement ring.- Ji Hoo said.

-Did you go and buy this today?- So Min asked.

-No, it's my mother's.- Ji Hoo said.

-Then I can't wear this….-So Min was caught off.

-It's alright, just give it back when this is over. – Ji Hoo said, he grabbed her hand and slid it through his arm. –Let' go inside.

-Welcome Ji Hoo and So Min! – Mrs. Ahn welcomed and led them to the living room. –Please sit.

So Min and Ji Hoo bowed at her and then they sat down on the chairs. Then Mr. Ahn came in and they got up again and bowed to him and he went to sit next to his wife. –Ji Hoo you're already here? I thought I was going to come before you. – Mr. Ahn said.

-So how long have you guys known each other? – Mrs. Ahn asked.

-For about two or three years. – Ji Hoo answered quickly.

-Is that right? How did you two meet?- Mrs. Ahn asked.

-I did surgery on her cousin and she came to check up on him and well you know…that's how we met.-Ji Hoo said.

-That's great Ji Hoo, congrats.-Mrs. Ahn said.

-Where's Sun Young?- Mr. Ahn asked, then speaking of her, she finally arrived at the living room and sat down.

-Sun Young aren't you going to say hi.- Mr. Ahn asked. Sun Young didn't want to say hi to them but she had to. –Hello Ji Hoo oppa.- Sun Young said. So Min felt that Sun Young didn't like her at all. Sun Young saw the ring on So Min's finger. –Is that your engagement ring?- Sun Young asked her in serious tone. So Min looked at the ring and nodded her head.

-Is it? May I see it?- Mrs. Ahn asked. So Min got up and went to go show her the ring. Mrs. Ahn looked at it carefully and loved it. –It's beautiful!- Mrs. Ahn said. Their butler came in and bowed at all of them. –The dinner is ready.- He said.

-Should we go eat? I am very hungry.-Mr. Ahn said. They all got up, except for So Min who was already up. The Ahns went on ahead and Ji Hoo grabbed So Min by the shoulder and went walking to the dining room. Ji Hoo opened the chair for So Min , she smiled at him and sat down on the table.

-Let's eat.- said as he picked up his fork, they were having Italian food that their chef had prepared them. This was the first time So Min was going to eat Italian food and as she tried it she couldn't believe that she was eating this.

So they were all having their dinner and Mrs. Ahn was asking a lot of questions to So Min, that So Min would answer confidently. As time pass by, Ji Hoo wanted to leave and they excused themselves and told them they had a great time and maybe they should have dinner again.

Ji Hoo and So Min got out of the house and Ji Hoo went to go open the car door for her before she went inside the car. –Here-So Min took out the ring from her finger and gave it back to Ji Hoo. He grabbed the ring and while he was grabbing it, he dropped his keys. They both went down to get it and once they did that, their eyes met and their lips were almost going to touch. So Min got up quickly and Ji Hoo cleared his throat and stood up. –Let's get going.- Ji Hoo said. She got inside the car and he closed the door for her, So Min's heart was beating fast and so was his.

They arrived at the house and So Min went to go wash up and went inside her room quickly. She was still shy about what happened with the keys, she touched her cheeks and felt them very hot. She quickly went to bed and quickly tried to go to sleep.

After Ji Hoo washed up and put on comfortable clothes to sleep, he was having that nightmare again. 'The girl was running away and then he caught her trying to kiss her and she was fighting with him, she was yelling and telling him to get off. Ji Hoo was still trying to kiss her, her screams, her hits, and he still wouldn't let go.' Ji Hoo woke up and he was breathing hard, his forehead was sweating. He then heard So Min screaming from her room, he jumped out from his bed and ran to her room. He threw the door open and found So Min kicking, yelling, and sweating in her sleep. Ji Hoo went to her side. –Yah! So Min! Wake up!.- He was shaking her and so she did. She was breathing deeply, her eyes were watery and sat up, she hugged Ji Hoo for some reason but she was crying. Ji Hoo hugged her tight and was consoling her. –It's okay.- Ji Hoo said.

To Be Continued…. Review please :P


End file.
